


Twilight's Got Nothing On Us

by diedinthefall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie, Wincest - Freeform, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedinthefall/pseuds/diedinthefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Plucky Pennywhistle’s clown fiasco leaves Sam a glittery mess Dean finds that the glitter has become too much to handle and it must be taken care of...no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight's Got Nothing On Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by the wonderful Cami, aka garrisonbabe via [this post](http://garrisonbabe.tumblr.com/post/92050906421).
> 
> [Find this fic on tumblr here](http://deanmoans.tumblr.com/post/92064605286/garrisonbabe-i-would-kill-for-wincest-fic-where).

Sam drives up to the Impala just dreading getting out of the car. He was covered with glitter from head to toe and it’s not like he can play this off but he was going to have to face his brother now or never.  _Fucking clowns._

As Sam walked over to Dean he spat out a “lets roll” before bracing himself for whatever clever witty line Dean was going to come up with. A smirk started to form on Dean’s face and Sam just threw his hands up.

"Go ahead, say it."

Dean couldn’t hold back now, he started laughing. A laugh so genuine it made Sam smile even though he knew he was the butt of the joke. It was a relief to hear that Dean could still laugh like that. He could barely stop laughing long enough to talk, but still managed to get out the comment Sam knew was in him.

"Wha- I’m sorry. You look like you got attacked by some PCP crazed strippers." 

Sam chuckled 

"Yeah, dude. One of them sprayed me with seltzer from his flower."

Dean laughed harder. 

——————————

**_3 weeks later_ **

There was glitter everywhere. In the car, the trunk, on their supplies and it was still on some of Sam’s clothes no matter how many times they washed them. Dean was going to scream if he found one more piece of glitter on him or on any of his guns. It was a full out epidemic. 

"That’s it Sammy!"

Dean threw his hands up and Sam looked up from the newspaper with a puzzled look.

"What?"

"We are going to have to eradicate the problem. I’m doing a really thorough clean of the car and you have to through out the glitter infected clothes. I can’t take it anymore."

Sam chuckled at Dean’s complete over reaction but agreed anyway. There wasn’t that much glitter left to be found in the car, Dean had cleaned it about five times already. Sam was sure he was just paranoid.

While Dean was gone to the local car wash Sam took his clothes outside and shook them out checking for glitter. To his surprise he didn’t find much of it which made him wonder where the glitter  _was_ coming from. 

Dean was gone for about an hour already and Sam was getting antsy but also incredibly bored. They’d been so busy recently that he couldn’t remember the last time they both relaxed so Sam was going to make sure Dean relaxed when he got back. 

"Okay Sam I think we’re clear and I brought dinner. What the?"

The motel room was dimly light by a menagerie of candles spread out on various surfaces and Sam’s smirking as he sits on the edge of the bed looking as beautiful as ever in just his boxers. Dean’s mouth hung open a little bit and Sam’s smile grew into full out dimples. 

"Dean are you just going to stand there with the door open or are you gonna to come in?"

Dean nodded closing the door and everything in his hands was forgotten on the floor. Kicking off his boots, he walked over to Sam bending down to meet his lips as his fingers carded through his hair. Dean might sometimes tease Sam about his long locks but he there is no doubt that Dean loves Sam’s hair long. He loves how soft it feels in his hands when he kisses him. He loves the little sounds Sam makes when he plays with it, which he is making right now as his eyes close and he hums so sweetly. 

"What’s the occasion?"

"There is none. Why don’t you sit?"

Sam pats his thigh and Dean gets the hint sitting on his brother’s lap, legs straddled around his waist. 

Their lips met a few times more before Dean interrupts.

"Did you get rid of the clothes?"

Sam groaned.

"It wasn’t my clothes, I don’t know where the glitter is coming from. Now please just shut up about glitter."

Sam grabbed Dean by the shirt pulling him back so he was laying on the bed with Dean above him. The next several minutes were full of sloppy kisses and heavy breathing matched with lots of wandering hands and grinding. Dean was making those embarrassingly girlish whimpering noises and Sam was growling in his ear for more. Dean’s hands were deeply locked into Sam’s hair pulling a little as he rubbed his jeans against Sam’s boxers.

"Fuck, Sammy I need to take these off. One sec." 

Sam whined as Dean got off the bed but sat up so he could watch. Dean felt something weird on this hands, almost grainy feeling when he got up and brushed it on his pants out of habit but then he noticed in the dim light a slight shimmer on the thighs of his pants. He turned his hands and they too had a slight glimmer. Sam was incredibly confused what Dean’s problem was and why he neglected his unbuttoned pants to storm off toward the light switch. 

"Dean!"

Dean flicked the lights on and it was exactly what he had suspected.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"

Sam stood up as Dean turned around. Not only was the glitter on his hands and pants but some of it was on his face and neck, basically it was everywhere. Sam was trying so hard to hold back his laughter because Dean just looked 100% done.

"It’s in your hair Sam! We look like fucking twilight extras!"

Dean gestured to Sam who’s bare chest and especially his neck and parts of his face were covered in it. Sam laughed and Dean still wasn’t amused. 

"I probably ate some of it too! Goddamn, it’s all over the bed!"

Sam was still laughing as Dean paced around the bed looking at the glitter redden sheet.

Then Dean’s face went cold which stopped Sam’s laughter. Dean’s face was very serious and Sam was concerned, maybe the glitter had finally made his brother snap. Then he said it in the most deadpan voice.

"Sam, we’re gonna have to cut your hair."

Sam’s eyes went wide, Dean couldn’t be serious. But he was grabbing his duffle bag and starting to dig to find his clippers.

"What!? NO. Dean STOP, I’ll wash it! It’s fine."

Sam jumped up grabbing Dean’s arms trying to force him to stop. 

"DEAN PLEASE!"

Finally Dean froze and looked Sam straight in the eyes and erupted with laughter. He was bent over and red in the face and Sam stood there for a minute dumbfounded. When it finally hit him that Dean had no intention of cutting his hair Sam shoved Dean’s shoulder storming away from him.

"You’re a fucking jerk!"

"Come on Sammy, wait! Don’t be such a little bitch about it."

The bathroom door slammed in Dean’s face and locked. Dean started banging on the door.

"Aren’t we gonna at least finish?"

"I don’t know, are we Edward Cullen?"

Sam opened the door with a smug ass grin on his face and Dean had to admit he deserved that one. 

They both walked over to the bed to make up for lost time and Dean apologized with a kiss to the top of Sam’s head before kissing his lips. 

"You know, I think I’m more of an Emmett."

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Oh my god, just shut up you dork."


End file.
